


i won't let you go

by jincess



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, Light Angst, OT7, Polyamory, Sickfic, Sweet, everyone loves bambam, not really bams just a sick baby, this is a good and healthy ot7 relationship hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: “i’ll be fine, hyung,” bambam says, sitting up and wincing as he feels a dull pain in his stomach. he smiles up at mark, who looks even more worried now, and says, “i’m fine! besides, maybe you just think i’m warm because i’m so hot~.”“you’re an idiot,” mark chuckles, shaking his head fondly, his hand moving back up to run through bambam’s hair.





	i won't let you go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xHeyKYJx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHeyKYJx/gifts).



> hi!!! im back hehe  
> this is for xHeyKYJx ! im so sorry that the person who was supposed to do ur fic didn't upload one and we talked abt it so heres the fic for u in return bc u deserved one!!!! I rly hope you enjoy this :(

bambam groans softly when he wakes up, squeezing his eyes to keep them shut. gosh, his head  _ hurts _ . he kicks off the covers, feeling much too hot but also so  _ cold _ . he hears a knock on the door and lets out a small hum in response, refusing to open his eyes.

****

“bambam?” mark calls out softly, opening the door and peeking inside. “yugyeom said that you were really sweaty and whimpering in your sleep… are you okay?”

****

“my head ‘nd eyes hurt,” bambam mumbles. he hears mark walk over and feels the bed dip next to him as mark sits down. bambam opens his eyes carefully to see mark smiling down at him, and mark reaches out to gently stroke bambam’s hair. “i think i just need some advil or something…”

****

“are you sure?” mark furrows his eyebrows in concern, pressing the back of his hand against bambam’s forehead. “you  _ do _ feel pretty warm, bammie…”

****

“i’ll be fine, hyung,” bambam says, sitting up and wincing as he feels a dull pain in his stomach. he smiles up at mark, who looks even more worried now, and says, “i’m fine! besides, maybe you just think i’m warm because i’m so  _ hot~ _ .”

****

“you’re an idiot,” mark chuckles, shaking his head fondly, his hand moving back up to run through bambam’s hair. “but if you do feel worse… please tell any of us, okay, baby?”

****

bambam grins and nuzzles up against mark’s hand, feeling content at the affection. “i will.”

****

“you don’t need help getting up or showering or anything, do you?” 

****

“if that’s your way of sneaking into the shower with me…” bambam wiggles his eyebrows, and mark snorts, leaning forward and pressing a light kiss against bambam’s lips before pulling away. “nooo, come  _ back _ . gimme more kisses…”

****

“i will once you shower and come downstairs for breakfast,” mark promises, kissing bambam one more time before getting up and leaving the room.

****

bambam huffs softly and slowly gets out of bed, clutching the night table and taking a deep breath as his vision briefly goes blurry. “ah, shit. should’ve taken mark’s offer…”

****

bambam furrows his eyebrows and takes another deep breath before standing up properly. he can pull through, he decides as he grabs some clothes and heads to the bathroom.

****

it takes him a while, since his knees almost buckled underneath him, but he finishes his shower, leaving the bathroom. he’s dressed in a pair of sweatpants and youngjae’s shirt, and he winces as he goes down the stairs and is immediately met with bright light. he squints as he enters the kitchen, smiling when he sees jackson and jaebum cooking breakfast. “hi, hyungs.”

****

they both turn to look at bambam ー jaebum smiles at him softly, and jackson waves at him eagerly, whispering, “morning, bammie.”

****

bambam’s grateful that they’re quieter ー yugyeom and mark must have told them about how bambam’s not feeling so well. jackson eyes his clothes, chuckling, “is that youngjae’s shirt?”

****

“it smells nice,” bambam grumbles, going to jaebum when he opens his arms. bambam relaxes in jaebum’s hold, closing his eyes in content.

****

“don’t fall asleep on us, now,” jaebum coos, kissing bambam’s forehead. “aren’t you hungry?”

****

bambam’s stomach growls quietly at the mention of food, but the sickening feeling in bambam’s throat makes him hesitate. “i am, but… my stomach kind of hurts. maybe it’s just really empty.”

****

jackson comes up from behind them, rubbing bambam’s shoulder, and bambam opens his eyes to look behind him at jackson. he frowns when jackson kisses jaebum’s cheek, and jackson laughs lightly as he kisses bambam’s nose. “don’t eat lots, okay? i don’t want you to be in more pain. you should take some advil, too.”

****

bambam nods and slowly lets go of jaebum, going over to the kitchen table and sitting in between youngjae and yugyeom. he sighs in relief at the sight of the bottle of advil and glass of water on the table, and he opens the bottle, grabbing two pills and downing it with water. 

****

“how you feeling?” yugyeom asks, eyebrows furrowed in concern. “any better? you worried me this morning.”

****

“sorry, yugy,” bambam says, leaning forward with his lips pursed, and yugyeom smiles as he pecks him. bambam turns to youngjae, and youngjae chuckles, kissing bambam, too. “i think i’ll be fine after a while. i don’t have a schedule until our dance practice…”

****

“jaebum and i will stay with you, then,” youngjae says cheerfully. “we don’t have schedules until the dance practice, too.”

****

bambam smiles gratefully, and he jolts when he hears a small crash before jinyoung rushes downstairs, hair disheveled and shirt half buttoned up. “you okay, jinyoungie?”

****

“uh, just ー just ran into mark,” jinyoung breathes out, cheeks pink as mark comes downstairs with a grin on his face. “it’s nothing.”

****

“did mark get you off?” jackson asks bluntly, and bambam chokes on his water. youngjae pats bambam’s back as jackson continues, “you looked like you got a good ass suー”

****

“anyway!” jinyoung squeaks, heading over to the kitchen table, sitting next to yugyeom and avoiding everyone’s eyes as he buttons up his shirt. “how are you three?”

****

“we’re fine, hyung,” youngjae says, relieving jinyoung from his embarrassment. “do you have filming today?”

****

“yeah, but i’ll be back for dance practice,” jinyoung replies, looking up at them. he furrows his eyebrows, adding, “bammie, you’re a bit pink, are you okay?”

****

“i have a bad headache and i was hot when i woke up, but it’s fine,” bambam hums, watching as mark helps jackson and jaebum plate the food. 

****

“are you sure? i can see if i can move this filming…”

****

“no, hyung, i don’t want you to miss out on part of your drama filming because i have a dumb headache,” bambam insists, moving his glass of water as mark and jackson start putting plates down on the table. “besides, youngjae and jaebum hyungs will be here with me, it’s okay.”

****

“if you say so,” jinyoung sighs, fixing his hair. jaebum, mark, and jackson set the rest of the plates down and sit at the other side of the table. “thanks, hyungs.”

****

“markie, i can’t believe you got jinyoungie hyung off but didn’t give me another kiss,” bambam grumbles, grabbing a small bowl of rice and a spoon, eating it slowly, afraid that he’d hurt his stomach further. “you  _ promised _ me a kiss.”

****

“i will, i will,” mark chuckles. “i see you’re feeling better?”

****

“not really, but cracking jokes is the only way i pull through things,” bambam teases. he looks up when no one responds, and he sighs when he sees that everyone was looking at him. “guys, i  _ promise _ i’ll be okay. you guys aren’t like this when, like, jackson gets sick.”

****

“that’s ‘cause jackson prefers to be doted on in private,” jaebum counters, pointing his chopsticks at bambam. “also, you get anxious easily, so  _ yes _ we’ll worry. and we did all this when youngjae was sick, there’s no bias around here.”

****

“they  _ are _ right, bam,” youngjae says. he holds up a piece of egg, and bambam grimaces away, not wanting to potentially make himself feel even more sick. youngjae hums and eats the egg, adding, “you acting like that with food means you’re sick. you’d never refuse being fed by any of us.”

****

“i genuinely feel called out right now,” bambam grumbles, going back to eating his rice. “this is bullying.”

****

“oh, shush.” jaebum rolls his eyes fondly at bambam’s antics. “if you can’t finish your food right now, i can make you some dakjuk later, okay?”

****

bambam hums with content, grinning at the thought of eating dakjuk. “yes,  _ please _ .”

****

bambam stays relatively silent as the others talk while they all eat together, poking at his rice and continuing to eat it slowly. jinyoung eventually stands, grabbing his plates and saying, “thanks for the food, hyungs, it was really good.”

****

jinyoung puts the plates in the sink and goes to the restroom. jackson steals some of jaebum’s food, humming, “what time is dance practice again?”

****

“3:00.” jaebum checks his phone, adding, “you also have to leave in 15 minutes.”

****

“fuck,” jackson hisses, quickly standing up and almost knocking over his glass. jaebum shoos him away, assuring him he’ll take care of the plates, and bambam snickers as jackson runs to his room and almost knocks over jinyoung, who yelps loudly.

****

jinyoung shakes his head fondly before going back over to the table, and he gives each of them a kiss, smiling against their lips. he lingers a bit longer against bambam’s, whispering, “feel better soon, baby,” before grabbing his bag and phone and leaving the dorm.

****

soon, mark and yugyeom also get up, going to their rooms to change. jackson skids downstairs and quickly kisses the three still at the table before rushing out. jaebum chuckles at how flustered youngjae and bambam look, saying, “you’d think that after being in the relationship for over 3 years, you wouldn’t be so flustered at how jackson kisses. or any kisses, for that matter.”

****

“you get all flustered when jinyoung kisses you sometimes!” bambam accuses with a whine, crossing his arms with a pout. “you’re no better!”

****

“hey, now,” jaebum warns playfully, and youngjae snickers into his food. “aren’t you supposed to be sick?”

****

“are we bullying bambam?” mark says as he comes downstairs with yugyeom right behind him. “who’s bullying bammie?”

****

“jaebum,” bambam says with an exaggerated pout. “and he’s bullying jae, too!”

****

“i can’t have that now, can i?” mark hums with as much exaggeration, giving a pointed look towards jaebum. “i guess jaebum just won’t get a goodbye kiss, hm?”

****

yugyeom laughs as jaebum scowls over at mark. mark simply giggles and gives youngjae and bambam a kiss before going over to jaebum. “you know i’m kidding,” mark coos before giving jaebum a kiss. he pulls away and adds, “gyeommie, hurry so i can drive us to the company.”

****

yugyeom gives youngjae and jaebum a quick kiss and then turns to bambam, nuzzling his nose against bambam’s before pecking him. “i’ll see you guys at dance practice!”

****

“be good at the studio,” jaebum calls out as mark and yugyeom leave. once the door’s shut, jaebum gets up, humming, “youngjae, can you help me with the dishes?”

****

youngjae nods and stands, starting to gather the plates, and bambam starts to help, only for jaebum to say, “ah, bam, it’s okay. we got it.”

****

“but i want to helpー”

****

“bam, you know what happened last time you tried helping out with chores when you weren’t feeling well,” jaebum says, his voice soft as he looks over at bambam, who winces slightly. bambam had gotten so dizzy the last time he was feeling awful, he had fainted while trying to help jinyoung with the laundry. “i really don’t want something like that happening again… you should stay resting so you’ll hopefully not feel as bad when it’s time for dance practice.”

****

bambam sighs, nodding as he watches youngjae and jaebum clean up. jaebum kisses youngjae’s forehead once they’ve gotten all the dishes in the sink, whispering something to him, and youngjae grins before skipping over to bambam. he tugs on his hand gently, pulling him up and humming, “c’mon, let’s go cuddle.”

****

“will hyung join us?” bambam asks quietly, looking over youngjae’s shoulder to look at jaebum. “jaebum hyung?”

****

“i’m going to be working on some music in my room,” jaebum responds as he starts washing the dishes. “if i end up finishing, i’ll join you guys, okay? it’s…” jaebum quickly checks the time before continuing, “9:30 a.m., so you have 5 hours to relax before needing to get ready for practice. bam-ah, do you still want some dakjuk right now?”

****

“it’s okay, hyung, you don’t have to make it now,” bambam says quickly, furrowing his brows. “it’s okay.” 

****

“okay,” jaebum hums, turning back to the sink. “if i end up having some time, i’ll make you some, okay? i can’t guarantee i will, though, but i’ll try.”

****

bambam nods and he goes over to jaebum, kissing his cheek before following youngjae upstairs. they both get under the covers, youngjae pulling up his laptop and placing it on his lap. “bam-ah, do you think your eyes would hurt if you watch something? i can put it at the lowest brightness setting.”

****

“mm, if my eyes hurt more, i’ll tell you,” bambam whispers, shifting so that his head’s leaning against youngjae’s shoulder. youngjae instinctively holds bambam’s hand, squeezing it gently as he types with his other hand. “i’ll probably knock out soon, anyway.”

****

“you do still feel really warm,” youngjae says, bringing his hand up to press against bambam’s forehead. he brings his hand down to cup bambam’s cheek, adding, “want to watch black panther? or mulan?”

****

“mm, mulan.” bambam watches as youngjae pulls up mulan on his laptop. “do not let me fall asleep until ‘make a man out of you’ is over.”

****

“of course, of course,” youngjae says with a snort, pressing play. he smiles when bambam curls up even closer against youngjae, and youngjae squeezes bambam’s hand again. “do you want me to ask jaebum hyung for some water before he keeps himself in his room?”

****

“it’s all right, i’m fine,” bambam reassures softly, glancing up at youngjae. “i’ll tell you if i’m dehydrated, i promise.”

****

youngjae nods with content, and they fall into silence as they watch the movie together. youngjae puts his other arm around bambam’s shoulder and rubs his arm gently as they watch, and bambam slumps down against youngjae, relaxing even further.

****

youngjae chuckles when the song comes up, and bambam sleepily starts to sing along. “you’re such a dork.”

****

“mister, i’ll… make a man… out of you,” bambam mumbles under his breath, and youngjae coos softly as bambam’s eyes flutter shut before opening again. “mm… hyung, i’m tired…”

****

“i know, i know,” youngjae whispers, shifting so that he can push the laptop off his lap and lay down properly. he pulls bambam close, letting him lay his head on youngjae’s chest as youngjae repositions his computer on the bed so that bambam wouldn’t kick it by accident. “c’mon, you should sleep, bammie.”

****

“but… the song…” bambam’s voice falters and quiets, and bambam’s eyes flutter shut again. “wanted to continue…”

****

“you need to rest before practice, angel,” youngjae hums, rubbing bambam’s back. “it’s fine. you’re sleepy, so you need to rest. i’m going to stay right here, i won’t move.”

****

“you better not,” bambam grumbles, fisting youngjae’s shirt and relaxing with content. youngjae hears him mumble something else, but bambam ends up falling asleep, breath evening slowly. youngjae smiles and pulls the laptop a bit closer, switching the movie to a drama yugyeom had been begging for him to catch up on so they can watch it together. he pulls bambam a little bit closer and chuckles as bambam throws a leg over youngjae’s hips, cuddling closer. youngjae turns back to the drama and strokes bambam’s hair gently, quietly hoping bambam would feel better soon.

 

* * *

****

bambam furrows his eyebrows as he hears people talking quietly, a soft whine coming from his mouth as he tries to cuddle against youngjae even further. the voices pause, and soon, they continue, much more hushed now. bambam feels himself becoming more and more awake, and his nose scrunches up slightly at the pain behind his eyes. he forces himself to relax, listening carefully when he hears jaebum’s voice asking, “how was he after breakfast?”

****

“he was okay,” youngjae whispers, stroking bambam’s hair gently. “we watched some of mulan, but he started to fall asleep halfway through.”

****

“that’s good,” jaebum mumbles, and bambam feels a hand press against his forehead before pulling away. “he’s still really warm… i wish i could make him sit out of practice.”

****

“but you can’t,” youngjae sighs. it’s silent, and jaebum says quietly, “could you wake him up? i’ll be right back.”

****

“okay.”

****

bambam feels jaebum lean over and he hears jaebum give youngjae a quick kiss before leaving. youngjae hums and starts to shake bambam’s shoulder gently, whispering, “bam-ah? bammie, you gotta wake up.”

****

bambam whines softly, squeezing his eyes shut. he  _ really _ doesn’t want to get up. youngjae coos at him softly, brushing back bambam’s hair, saying, “i know, baby, but we can’t get you out of practice. c’mon, let’s get up, okay?”

****

it takes a while, but bambam eventually opens his eyes, squinting up at youngjae. the older smiles down at him, stroking his cheek gently and whispering, “hey, bam. how you feeling?”

****

“my eyes hurt,” bambam whimpers, letting youngjae help him sit up. “my stomach feels kinda weird, too…”

****

“i’m sorry…” youngjae rubs bambam’s stomach gently, smiling at him sympathetically. “you know jaebummie hyung would let you stay home with one of us, but the manager would get upset at us asking for more breaks.”

****

“it’s okay, i’ll try to pull through,” bambam mumbles, carefully standing up with help from youngjae. “it’s okay.”

****

“hey, bam,” jaebum hums as he comes back into the room, going over to bambam and kissing his forehead. “you okay?”

****

“my eyes and stomach hurt, but i think i’ll be okay,” bambam yawns, leaning forward against jaebum. “probably because i didn’t eat…”

****

“i’ll give you some crackers to eat in the car ride to practice,” jaebum reassures softly. he reaches over and grabs something on the bed, and bambam notices how jaebum’s holding his own clothes and now, bambam’s. “c’mon, let’s go shower, okay?”

****

“but, jaejae hyung…,” bambam whimpers, turning to youngjae and not noticing jaebum’s fond smile over how clingy bambam gets when sick. “you’re not gonna come?”

****

“three people in a shower is pretty risky, bam,” youngjae hums, smiling at him. “but i’ll be in the living room when you’re done, okay?”

****

bambam pouts but nods, allowing for jaebum to lead him to the bathroom. jaebum turns on the shower and makes sure that it’s warm before turning back to see bambam struggling to take his shirt off. jaebum chuckles and helps him out of his clothes before getting out his own, getting them both in the shower. 

****

bambam’s leaning against jaebum the whole time jaebum helps him wash up, little whimpers escaping his lips every once in a while. jaebum kisses bambam’s forehead, whispering, “i know, baby, i know. don’t exert yourself too much at practice, okay? i won’t be harsh on any of you guys today, especially you. just do the best you can, okay?”

****

bambam nods and jaebum quickly finishes washing up the both of them, turning off the shower and helping bambam out. bambam takes a towel from jaebum despite his worry, insisting he can at least dry himself off. jaebum keeps a careful eye on bambam as they dry off and get dressed. bambam holds jaebum’s hand and lets jaebum pull him out of the bathroom, going downstairs to see youngjae waiting on the couch. “young _ jae _ …”

****

“hey.” youngjae stands and goes over to jaebum and bambam, kissing bambam’s cheek gently. “i told you i’d be here. i found some crackers you can eat during the car ride.”

****

bambam lets out a soft hum and slips on his shoes, leaning against youngjae as he watches jaebum make sure they have everything. they leave the dorm and get into the company van waiting for them, and bambam smiles with content when jaebum sits on bambam’s other side rather than in the passenger seat where he usually sits. 

****

“you should try and stomach something, bam,” youngjae insists quietly, taking out the small packet of saltine crackers from his pocket. “can you try?”

****

bambam eyes the packet, grimacing slightly when he feels his stomach growl, both in hunger and in pain. “i’ll try one…”

****

“that’s fine, if you can’t eat more, that’s okay,” jaebum reassures, rubbing bambam’s thigh. “i don’t want you to force yourself to eat a lot and have it turn out badly.”

****

youngjae opens the packet and bambam carefully takes a cracker, nibbling at the end of it. he whimpers when they hit a small bump, and jaebum quietly asks the manager if they could go a bit slower. bambam manages to finish his cracker, but he makes a face at the rest of the packet, mumbling, “i don’t think i can eat more…”

****

“okay, don’t force yourself,” youngjae hums, kissing bambam’s cheek. “hyung, can we see if he can sit out for a bit…?”

****

“i’d love to do that, but i doubt we can,” jaebum says quietly, letting bambam curl up against him, stroking his hair when bambam sniffles. 

****

when they arrive at the company, they get out of the van and go straight to the practice room; bambam flinches at the bright light of the room, already dreading the sound that would come through the speakers. he looks up when jinyoung approaches them, humming when jinyoung kisses his forehead. jinyoung leans his forehead against bambam’s and whispers, “how are you?”

****

“still feelin’ shitty, but i’ll try and handle it,” bambam whispers back. 

****

“okay, guys,” jaebum calls out, keeping his tone soft for bambam. “let’s start stretching so we can start.”

****

bambam grimaces as he sits on the ground, mark and yugyeom immediately sitting on either side of him. “hey.”

****

“you can make fun of yugyeom’s distressed sounds while he’s stretching, that always cheers you up,” mark jokes, snickering when yugyeom whines at him, kicking at mark’s knee. mark turns to bambam and holds his hands, humming, “wanna try and stretch?”

****

bambam nods and mark and yugyeom help him stretch, the two of them being careful in case bambam feels any pain. bambam leans back after a while and he giggles as mark leans against yugyeom’s back, pushing him down and making yugyeom whine and complain. soon, jaebum’s calling for them to get in position, and jackson ruffles bambam’s hair gently when he gets up. 

****

bambam winces at the loudness of the speakers once jaebum plays the first song, and jaebum looks at him apologetically, and bambam can tell that jaebum had turned down the speakers as much as he could without the managers saying something. 

****

he forces himself to focus on his dancing, making sure that he doesn’t stumble over his feet. after each song, he makes eye contact with jaebum through the mirror, and jaebum makes a slight thumbs down or thumbs up, to which bambam signals back with whatever he’s feeling. 

****

one hour into practice, bambam starts to see little black spots in his vision, stumbling slightly as he dances. he waves off jaebum’s concern at the end of the song, not noticing how the other boys were checking on him worriedly. two songs later, bambam feels himself being unable to catch his breath as well as he could, stomach churning slightly as his vision continues to be filled with black spots.

****

he’s faintly aware of jinyoung and jaebum calling his name, but he feels himself fall down to his hands and knees, heaving in quick breaths, unable to catch his breath properly. he looks up when someone pats his cheek, and he’s met with jackson’s worried gaze, and he thinks jackson’s asking him if he’s feeling okay, and bambam whimpers, “gonna be sick.”

****

“fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ ,” bambam hears someone say ー yugyeom? youngjae? ー and there’s a trash can shoved in front of him. someone’s rubbing his back gently, and bambam hears someone say, “it’s okay, bammie, you’re okay.”

****

bambam hiccups and suddenly, he feels himself vomit into the trash can. tears spring up to his eyes and he begins to cry silently, overwhelmed with the worry around him, the pain in his eyes, and vomiting into the trash. the hand on his back continues to rub his back gently, and someone’s wiping at his tears carefully to not make bambam more distressed. 

****

bambam ends up dry heaving, nothing else being able to come out due to him not eating that much that day. he feels someone tilt his chin up, and he makes eye contact with jinyoung’s blurry figure. jinyoung strokes bambam’s cheek gently, whispering, “feeling any better?”

****

“i just wanna go  _ home _ ,” bambam whimpers, and he jolts when someone gently wipes a cool towel on his face, relaxing when he realizes it’s just yugyeom. “hyungie, i wanna go  _ home _ .”

****

jinyoung looks up, and bambam follows his gaze to jaebum, who bends down next to jinyoung and strokes bambam’s hair. “yeah, we can go home. i’m sorry i didn’t try any harder to let you sit out…”

****

“it’s okay, hyung,” bambam whispers, and he feels someone help him up from behind. from the way that the person’s arms wrapped around him, he realizes that it’s jackson, and he relaxes in his hold immediately. “just wanna be at the dorm…”

****

he hears jaebum and jinyoung talking with the manager, and he immediately turns his face to hide it against jackson’s neck, making himself smaller against jackson. the older rubs his back gently, whispering, “you’re gonna be okay, all right? we’ll get you back to the dorm and get you to rest with some medicine.”

****

bambam nods and he feels jaebum rubs his thumb against his nape, and jaebum whispers, “let’s go home, bammie. we have the next two days off. let’s go.”

****

jaebum and jackson lead bambam out of the company building, the other members following close behind. they all pile in the company van, bambam in between youngjae and yugyeom. bambam feels his eyes fluttering shut on the ride back to the dorm. he feels himself shifting between the fine line of being awake and being asleep. he doesn’t register much throughout the ride ー he feels the car come to a stop, and he feels someone pick him up from the van and rub his back as they go into the dorm.

****

bambam feels himself being set down on the bed and he opens his eyes slightly, squinting at mark’s figure as the older rummages through bambam’s closet. he comes back and whispers, “bam? can you sit up?”

****

bambam sits up, letting mark maneuver him so that mark can change him into more comfortable clothing. mark sighs as he helps bambam into a pair of shorts, whispering, “why didn’t you tell me the full extent of how you were feeling in the morning?”

****

“i didn’t feel as bad as i do now,” bambam mumbles, keeping his arms up so mark can put a shirt on him. “‘m sorry.”

****

“it’s okay, baby, i was just worried, we all are,” mark sighs, tugging bambam’s shirt down and holding his hands. “are you feeling any better now that you threw up?”

****

“yeah, my stomach doesn’t hurt so bad.” bambam looks behind mark to see jackson come in with a small tray in his hands. “hi, jack.”

****

“hey,” jackson says softly, and mark sits bambam with his back against the headboard, pillows supporting his back. mark shifts so he’s sitting on the other side of bambam as jackson sits next to bambam, placing the tray on bambam’s night table. “i convinced the others to not come up and check on you, that two at a time at most would be best. how are you?”

****

bambam opens his mouth to answer, and he’s suddenly remembering from back before they debuted, when bambam had gotten sick during the winter and stuck with mark and jackson the entire time. him being in the middle of the two, realizing that he’s wearing mark’s shorts and jackson’s shirt, the two of them fretting over him quietly while making sure he’s well rested and fed ー he can’t help the tears springing to his eyes, feeling small and  _ content _ as he whimpers, “i feel like  _ shit _ .”

****

“oh, baby,” jackson whispers, both him and mark hugging him comfortingly. “i know, i know. but you’ll be okay.”

****

“i just feel  _ bad _ being  _ sick _ ,” bambam hiccups, tears slowly streaming down his cheeks. “i feel  _ bad _ , especially ‘cause i made you guys worry. i ー i didn’t mean t-to make you guys  _ worry _ ー”

****

“breathe, angel, breathe,” mark quietly interjects, hearing how bambam’s breath starts to quicken like the boy was on the verge of an anxiety attack. “calm down and take a deep breath, it’s okay. let’s count to 5, okay?”   


bambam nods,and jackson rubs his back gently as mark counts softly, coaxing bambam to breathe in and out with each set of 5. slowly, bambam’s breath evens out, and he takes in a deep, shuddering breath, slumping down and whimpering, “sorry…”

****

“stop apologizing, it’s okay,” mark insists, stroking bambam’s hair. “you’re tired, you’re sick, of course we’d worry and of course you’d feel awful. it’s really okay.”

****

bambam nods once more, and jackson picks up the tray, setting it on bambam’s lap. bambam smiles softly at the sight of dakjuk, carefully picking up the spoon and beginning to eat slowly. mark and jackson stay next to him, showing him cute clips of cats and funny videos as bambam eats to cheer him up. jackson occasionally helps him whenever bambam’s hand shakes a little too much, and mark continues to run his fingers through bambam’s hair with a soft smile.

****

bambam only manages to finish ¾ of the dakjuk, pouting up at mark, who hums, “it’s okay, angel, at least you ate. that’s good. can you please take some of the medicine?”

****

jackson hands bambam the little cup filled with medicine, and bambam downs it quickly, making grabby hands at the water. he drinks some water carefully and hands jackson the water bottle after he finishes with it. jackson pets his hair gently and whispers, “you should rest, angel. who do you want to be with you?”

****

“yugy,” bambam says immediately before pouting at them. “s-sorry. just want yugy…”

****

“we said no apologizing,” mark reminds, him and jackson kissing bambam’s cheeks. “we’ll send yugyeom up to cuddle with you, okay? we love you.”

****

“love you, too,” bambam whispers, watching as mark and jackson get up and leave, jackson taking the tray with him. he waits for a minute, and yugyeom comes in, slightly panting as he says, “i heard you were in need of cuddles?”

****

“yes, please,” bambam giggles weakly, and yugyeom climbs into bed with him and wiggles under the covers, letting bambam nuzzle his cheek against yugyeom’s chest. “yay.”

****

“cute,” yugyeom chuckles, holding bambam close. “you worried me. but it’s okay, i know you’re okay. you should rest, bammie. if you wake up in the middle of the night i’ll wake up for you.”

****

“you’re such a dummy,” bambam sighs, holding yugyeom’s hand. “i love you. all of you.”

****

“we love you, too,” yugyeom whispers, watching as bambam slowly falls asleep. “feel better soon, bammie.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyed !!! <3


End file.
